Our lives and Vampires
by Three Kitsune Kits
Summary: Two girls, two hearts, one choice for them both. Will they take it? And what do these vampires want? Pairings inside along with addintional information
1. Chapter 1

Fallen: Okay, High School Life wasn't working out so I've got something new for you. I got the idea from a show I watched and also from a new manga called Millennium Snow. There are two stories in here, Jasmines and Yuikos, Jasmines story is up first.

Disclaimer: I, nor any of the Kitsune Kits own Beyblade or its characters. Jasmine, Yuiko and a few others are mine.

* * *

Name: Yuiko or Yui for short, no last name to speak of

Age: Unknown, she doesn't know her own age

Eyes: Crystal blue

Hair: Black to waist

Body: Slim, curvy, medium bust, lanky, 5'10

Clothes: Black t-shirt, black jeans, black tennis shoes, thin chain belt, outfit is usually always black but on rare occasions, she'll wear somethine different

Personality: Gloomy, depressed, and stubborn

Problem: Yuiko has a bad heart and could die at any given time

Name: Jasmine O'Conner, Jaz for short

Age: Unknown

Eyes: Jade green

Hair: Midnight blue to waist

Body: Slim, curvy, medium bust, 5'4

Clothes: Usually seen wearing a pink or silver dress, outfit varies

Personality: Cheery, caring, sometimes cold

Job: You'll have to wait and see

Problem: Jasmine has a weak heart and needs a transplant

* * *

Fallen: I'm mostly doing this because I myself have a heart problem, I've had it since I was four months old. Plz R&R


	2. Meeting Jasmine

Fallen: As promised, heres the pairings and the additional information.

Pairings: KaixJasmine(OC) RayxYuiko(OC) OCxOC

Additional information: I will be making Tala a big time jerk(not like thats unusual), Jasmine lives in Tokyo while Yuiko will be in Okinawa. The rating may go up, if people ask me to raise it I will.

Fallen: The first half of Our lives and Vampires is entirely Jasmines story, the second half is of course Yuiko's. Enjoy the story.

* * *

Jasmine walked slowly towards Tokyo Hospital, she'd been diagnosed with a heart problem two years ago when she'd suddenly collapsed during a soccer game in the finals. Coming here had become a monthly routine for her, she didn't like it but she knew it was for the best.

"Hello, Jasmine." Said a blond nurse named Hana Satsuma. "Why're you here so early? Shouldn't you be at rehearsal?" "No, Ken-san gave me the day off." She bowed to the woman and hurried to the west wing. She wanted to get this check up over with as soon as possible.

When she arrived, the normally empty waiting room was buzzing with people, mostly kids who were crowed around a bey dish. _'What's going on?'_ She thought as she watched the excited children battle. "Jasmine! I've been looking for you!" An excited voice boomed from across the room.

The jade eyed girl spun around and grinned, it was her friend Dave; they hugged once he reached her. "What's going on?" "Didn't you know? The BladeBreakers are here today." She chuckled at this. "Well, then, I'd better stay away from them." They both laughed. "Jasmine-chan," Said a sweet voice. "The doctor will see you now."

The black haired girl sighed and walked through the door. "Good morning, Mia-san." She said upon entering the room. "Good morning. Ken called and told me he gave you the day off; that was nice of him." "It's not like him." She sighed as they went through the usual things.

"Well, everything looks good, but don't push yourself, we still haven't found a donor." "Okay, bye." Jasmine smiled as she walked out but that smile faded when she came face to face with one of the Breakers. "Do I know you?" He asked, narrowing his amber eyes. "Yes, I'm captain of Japans soccer team."

"You're _the_ Jasmine O'Conner?!" He gasped, she only nodded. "Aren't you a blader too?" A hyper voice asked earning a nod. "No more questions, I have to leave." Jasmine turned on heel and left, leaving some unanswered questions. _'She has two other jobs.'_ Kai thought. _'I'll figure them out soon enough.'_ He smirked to himself as he and the team left.

* * *

Fallen: I know, short chapter, but it'll get better, I think. Oh well, plz R&R


End file.
